


Temptations

by Cat_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Perhaps Aziraphale had underestimated Crawly.(If I write more Good Omens drabbles in the future, this will be their home.)





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "In The Beginning," at [](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/)**100words**  
Rating: G  
Characters: Aziraphale  
Words: 100

**Temptation**

  
Perhaps there was a bit of rebel in Aziraphale. He liked to think of himself as among God's obedient, but couldn't deny the tiny thrill he felt at conversing with the demon. Surely that would be frowned upon at the very least. It was nice to have someone to chat with though, and they had more common ground than he would have expected.  
  
Obviously Crawly was better at temptation than Aziraphale had assumed. And so he let himself be enticed into a friendship with a being on the other side. What the future would bring, perhaps even God didn't know.


End file.
